


Brat Tamer

by strxwberrycreme



Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi!76, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pseudo-Incest, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, dd/lg, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrycreme/pseuds/strxwberrycreme
Summary: ·Feel free to suggest any situations involving reader and step-daddy76·Despite your impish nature, your step-daddy still loves you. Or at least he loves to punish you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·**Contains dubcon**  
> ·Daddy kink  
> ·Spanking  
> ·Oral  
> ·Rough sex

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, dressed up like that?”

 

Stopping in your tracks, you cursed under your breath. Dammit. Hesitantly turning around, you kept your eyes glued to the floor. Despite being on a break from college, you have yet to go out with friends, and attend parties. Mainly due to your strict step-father. The man your mother was so smitten with, that she ignored your clear distaste for him.

 

•

 

On a particular night, your mother was once again on a date. The past dates she was set up on never worked out. While your mom was positive that this is her night to find 'true love' you were already preparing the ice cream, and movies to comfort her after another failed date. However, it seemed like she was right. Your mother came back with a happy and dazed look on her face. Weirded out, you hesitantly asked about her date. You immediately regretted asking.

 

“It was amazing! Ugh, you should’ve seen the car he picked me up in, and that expensive suit. He’s also a very respected vet! Goddamn! What woman wouldn’t swoon over such a charming war hero! And those baby blues! And guess what?! He’s not interested in some pointless fling like the others. ”

 

Of course you were skeptical, but you sighed and said nothing, while she continued to gush about this man, like a school girl. Sure, you didn’t care about your mother’s endeavors in love, but if this worked out, you hoped she would drop the ‘I’m still young and sexy' act. It’d be great if she did. God knows you hated having to take care of your hungover mother after a night at the club with men younger than her. Maybe settling down with a man, would get your mother to start acting like her actual age.

 

One night, you were spending the weekend at your mom’s place, as you procrastinated on the essay you had to finish by the end of the week. Even with your earbuds plugged into your ears, you could hear the doorbell ring, and the clicking of heels rushing towards the door. You faintly remember her talking about her date picking her up tonight. Lowering the volume on your laptop, you tried to stay quiet, hoping to hear the front door close behind them. You really didn’t feel like confronting the man your mother spoke so highly of just the other week.

 

“Nice to finally meet you, (Y/N). I’ve heard so much about you from your mother. I’m Jack Morrison.”

 

Tensing up, you pulled the soft fleece throw off your lap, and sat up straight. Placing your laptop on the coffee table, you twisted around to face the two older adults, neglecting to notice Jack’s cold icy eyes glance down at your attire. Black Adidas track shorts that rode up a bit too high, and an oversized white graphic T-shirt that hung off your shoulder, showcasing your lack of a bra. He swallowed thickly, before quickly bringing his eyes back to meet yours.

 

Tugging out your left ear bud, you glanced over to your mother, who wore a dress that was more suited for a girl your age. Grimacing slightly, your gaze drifted back over to her date once more. An intimidating silver haired man, with piercing blue eyes and two distinguishing scars. And strangely, the marks from the battles he fought in the past, didn’t make him any less attractive. Broad shoulders and tall, you finally understood why mom wouldn’t shut up about him. A classic example of a ‘silver fox'.

 

“Uh, hey… Nice to meet you too, I guess.” You mumbled before flashing a quick, a forced awkward smile and turning back to what you were doing. The last thing you heard was your mom's annoyed sigh as you put in your earbud back in and turned up the volume once more on the movie you were watching before. Back in your own world, Jack narrowed his eyes at your form that was hunched over the glowing screen on your lap. Turning his gaze back to your mother, he plastered on his usual charming smile.

 

“I’m sorry about her, Jack… She really is a charming and sweet girl, she’s probably just nervous.” Your mother quickly said, embarrassed by your dismissive attitude towards the man she had brought over. 

 

Jack just shook his head. “It’s alright, kids aren’t interested in being friendly with men dating their moms.”

 

As they turned to leave and go out for the night, Jack took a moment to quickly glance over at the college student who prioritized her laptop over the war hero. His lips turned downwards. He thought bitterly, before closing the front door behind himself and your giddy mother.

 

•

 

Flash forward to almost a year later. Jack proposed to your mother who eagerly accepted. It was confusing as to why Jack would propose to your mom. From what you have seen throughout the months of them dating, Jack didn’t seem to return your mother’s affections. Maybe he wasn't into PDA. Cancelling plans with friends just for the hastily planned wedding, you couldn’t help but feel a little miffed. Even though you were concerned about their rash decision to marry, despite only dating for barely a year, you decided to keep your worried thoughts to yourself. Just grin and bear it.

 

•

 

And with that, your mother insisted you spend more time at home, stating that bonding with family was more important than staying out late with friends. She tried to abandon her old ways, and insist you try bonding with Jack and be the happy picture perfect American family, but it was obvious your personality clashed with Jack’s. Your affinity for getting into trouble, and lack of repercussions irked Jack.

 

Disregarding authority, you always managed to avoid punishment. Hell, sometimes you get things for free if you played your cards right. Pulled over for running a red light? All you had to do was stare up at the law enforcer, with big watery eyes and trembling lower lip, and you were let go with a warning. That cute dress you spotted before your payday? No problem, the dumb young boys that surround you are more than willing to spend money on you. The thing that angered Jack the most is when you lead on men at your job, regardless if they're single or not. Knowing that they're going to tip extra when you, a pretty, young waitress, seems to be interested in serving them in other ways.

 

While Jack had to admit that you do have a nice figure, and pretty face, he knew better than to let you weasel your way out of a scolding. Not use to this, you started challenging his authority. It started small. Texting at the dinner table and dismissive way you spoke to him. And now, here you are. Sneaking out of the house once again, and ignoring Jack’s command to stay in, and study for your upcoming exams. You weren’t sure if you were doing this in spite, or if you liked the challenge he posed.

 

•

 

“H-Hey Jack, hahaha…" You laughed nervously at his stern voice.

 

“You didn’t answer my question, planning on causing some trouble tonight?”

 

A confused sound left your lips, as you looked up at him. Sighing, you shifted your weight onto your left leg, and crossed your arms.

 

“I’m just gonna go hang out with the girls, nothing crazy.” You replied, adjusting the tote bag on your shoulder.

 

“Also, since it’s summer, and it’s hot as fuck outside. In case you didn’t know, people do tend to wear less clothing in this kind of weather to avoid suffering a heat stroke." Immediately regretting your condescending tone, you tensed up, as Jack stalked up to you. Towering over you, you held your breath and waited for him to yell at you, like an angry drill sergeant. But he said nothing. Icy blue eyes boring into yours. Somehow the silence was worse than the shouting you had expected. Your heart was beating so fast, you wondered if the older man could hear it. Staring straight back up at Jack, you refused to look away.

 

However your false bravery quickly dissipated though. Feeling his warm breath on your skin, you gulped nervously, before taking a step back. You never were never good in confrontations. You knew Jack wouldn’t fall for your puppy eyes, so you swallowed your pride.

 

“S-sorry…” You muttered sheepishly, your shoulders slumping. Averting your gaze back to your shoes, you gritted your teeth in frustration. You wanted to like Jack. You wanted to get along with him. You really did… But you hated being on such a tight leash. Tense and uncomfortable, you couldn’t help the passive aggressive remarks that slipped out of your mouth when he was stern with you. For gods sake, you weren’t a child! He had no business in treating you like one.

 

“You know… Your mother would talk about how much of a nice girl you are… Either you’re a two-faced brat, or your mother is a lying cunt.”

 

Inhaling sharply, you glared up at him, clenching your fists. You opened your mouth to cuss at him. Only for a yelp to escape your mouth, as a rough hand grasped your arm. Dropping your tote, you tried to pull away from Jack.

 

“What the fuck?! Let go of me! You creep, I’m going to tell mo-!” Your angry rant was cut short by a frightened squeak, as his other hand shot out and grabbed your neck. Trying to squirm away, Jack’s grip only tightened. Bringing your struggling figure over to the living room. Despite the adrenaline surging through you, your petite body couldn’t even get the man to flinch with your violent struggles. His grip on your throat tightened, causing you to whimper. Eyes teary, you stopped your struggling. Taking advantage of your frightened state, he turned you around, and forced you to bend over the back of the couch. Leaning over your trembling body, he pressed his face against the side of your head, inhaling the scent of your shampoo. Moving down to your ear, he chuckled as you shivered at the feeling of his warm breath tickling your ear.

 

“I’m going to let you go, but if you try anything, I will break your pretty little neck. And I don’t want to do that, I really don’t want to hurt you, but my patience is running thin.” He paused for a moment, before burying his nose into the crook of your neck. Squirming around, you let out a soft whine.

 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for your daddy?” He rasped out, his lips ghosting against your hot flesh. Tears welled up in your eyes as you slowly nodded. A pleased grumble reverberate from his chest, as his war torn hand let go of your sore throat. Breathing heavily, you tried to ignore Jack’s soft touches that roamed over your soft curves. But your body seemed to respond well to the older man’s touch.

 

Jack couldn’t help himself, he waited so long for this. Even married that insufferable hag just to get closer to you and play out this sick fantasy. It felt amazing to turn a wild cat into a shivering domestic kitten with just a little bit of manhandling. His fingers traced random patterns on your skin, as he began to push your crop top up, revealing the knot that held you bikini top together. Resting his left hand on your bare waist, his free hand began to tug at the knot. A dark smirk crossed his features as the fabric fell from your trembling form. Tugging said garment out from under you, he observed your body convulsed a bit as a soft sob escaped your lips.

 

“Shhh, don’t cry, baby." He cooed softly, as his right hand gently massaged your shaking shoulder, and his left unbuttoning your shorts.

 

“Even though you’ve been such a naughty bitch, daddy will be gentle.”

 

“Sh-shut up, creep..” You whined and flinched when Jack harshly tugged down your shorts, easily manipulating your legs to fully take them off. Eyes squeezed shut, you jumped at the swift and harsh crack that was landed on your ass. Stifling a gut wrenching sob, you felt Jack’s hand tugging at the strings of your skimpy bikini bottoms.

 

“Why are you being such a brat, huh? Maybe you wanted someone to finally rough you up a bit. You need a daddy, don’t you?”

 

“Mnn…”

 

“Come on sweetheart, call me daddy, and I’ll give you want you want.”

 

You let out an embarrassed whine, unable to call this man by what he wanted, you shook your head. Instantly you felt his calloused hand come down on your soft round cheek. Roughly grabbing your ass after such a harsh spank, Jack let out a sound of pity.

 

“Don’t be shy, I’ll take real good care of you...” He purred, as he brought his hand back once more.

 

“Call. Me. Daddy.”

 

Each word followed by a bruising clap on your ass. Jack groaned softly, watching the soft fleshy globes jiggle with every smack he laid down on you. Among your sniffles and whimpers, he could barely make out your meek voice. A cruel look of satisfaction spread across his face. Gently placing his hand on your abused cheek, he couldn’t help but chuckle when you jumped.

 

“Hmm? What was that? Speak up, doll.”

 

Opening your eyes, you looked over your shoulder. His harsh eyes met your soft teary ones. Letting out a stuttering breath, you licked your dry lips. Looking down at you expectedly, he began to massage the lingering pain away from his hard spanks. Strangely, his soft touches made your body relax beneath him. A cocky smirk spread across his scarred lips, as he brought his hands around every curve of your body. Before snaking in between those soft thighs that he so desperately wanted to mark.

 

“… D-daddy…” Your voice came out clearer, though still shaky. A pleased growl reverberate throughout his chest, causing you to whimper and squeeze your legs together, trapping his hand. Raising a brow, Jack began massaging your cunt with his hand that you trapped. Squirming around, you spread your thighs just enough for Jack to pull his hand back. Nonchalantly observing the slick that coated his palm and fingers.

 

“You seem to have really enjoyed that…”

 

You made a sound of denial, as you glared at him from over your shoulder. Chuckling, Jack brought his fingers up to his mouth. Staring back at you, he tasted the mess you made on his fingers. Gaining a sick sense of satisfaction from your flustered expression. Grasping your hips, he tugged you back towards him before pulling you up by a firm grip on your shoulder.

 

Due to your shaking legs, he held you against his hard body, as he walked you around the couch. Easing you onto your knees, he took his spot on a plush leather armchair. On the floor, between his spread thighs, you came face to face with the growing bulge within his jeans. Jack. Taking a moment to admire your submissive position, he leant forward, and began tugging off your crop top. Smiling, he gave your head an affectionate pat as a reward for not putting up a struggle when removing the last piece of cloth from your body. Leaning back, he tilted his head and looked at you. He didn’t have to say anything, you knew what he wanted.

 

Undoing his pants, he lifted his hips, allowing you to completely pull them off, along with his boxers. You felt your heart stutter. While you weren’t a virgin, you felt intimidated by Jack’s size. Having sucked a couple dicks here and there, you were confident in your skill. However… With Jack’s intimidating size, and experience, you knew he wasn’t going to react the same way the boys before him had. Wrapping a soft, perfectly manicured hand around the base of his thick member, you tried to ignore his eyes boring into you. Leaning in, you gave the sensitive head a teasing lick, tasting the salty precum that started to leak out.

 

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear, you swirled your nimble tongue around the tip, before sliding the throbbing member into your soft and eager mouth. Pulling back quickly, your tongue laved the underside of Jack’s cock as you hallowed your cheeks. Lightly bobbing your head back and forth, you felt a large hand begin stroking your hair. Jack’s breath began to grow heavier, loving the erotic scene of having you on your knees and the feeling of your soft lips wrapped around him.

 

“Well would you look at that...” Jack mused, his hand continuing to play with your hair, before roughly grasping at your soft locks. Whining in protest, he kept you still around his throbbing member. Despite stilling your head, you continued to suckle and slurp on his throbbing member.

 

“You’ve been practicing haven’t you?” He purred in a mocking tone as his hand began forcing your mouth to take in more of his cock, only stopping when you gagged.

 

“Aww, I guess you need more practice. Don’t worry, daddy will teach you..."

 

And with that. He forced the rest of his cock down your throat. Hitting his thighs, you tried pulling back, eyes watering. Jack, however, ignored your struggling and groaned at the tightness of your throat. Looking down at you, he met your watery eyes. Bringing down his other hand, he rubbed your cheek, almost affectionately.

 

“Calm down, baby. Relax your throat for daddy… Yeaaah, just like that… You’re doing so good.”

 

Looking down at your face, Jack smiled lovingly. Admiring the wrecked look on your face, he finally released his grip after several long agonizing seconds. Pulling away, you fell back on your ass, knees sore. Wiping away drool and tears with the back of your hands, Jack simply observed your trembling form. Finally catching your breath, you glared up at Jack, trying not to let your gaze fall down to his hand that slowly stroked his dick.

 

“You could’ve warned me… Asshole…”

 

Jack couldn’t help but chuckle at your raspy voice. Hearing his chuckle you averted your gaze. Sniffling, your nails dug into your palm.

 

“I-It’s not funny.”

 

Though you meant your voice to be serious and clear, it came out as a pathetic whisper. Hearing the squeak of leather, you tensed up, bracing yourself for whatever Jack planned on doing. Flinching, he grasped your waist, and tugged you up and placed you on his lap facing him. Still refusing to say anything, Jack sighed, and tilted your head up, to meet your eyes.

 

“Quit pouting. I would’ve been gentle, but you need to he punished for being a coy little slut.”

 

Emphasizing the word ‘slut' with a swift smack on your squeezable ass, you whined and tried to squirm off his lap, but his firm grip on your hips didn’t let you go too far. Once you stilled, he began to gently massage the fleshy soft globes of your ass. Biting your lip, leaned against the older man’s broad chest and gripped his shirt. His hands gave your ass one last squeeze, he began trailing a single hand up and down your thigh.

 

Slipping in-between your thighs, he ghosted his fingers across your dripping sex. A smug smirk quirked his features when your hips bucked towards his hand. Pulling back, you met the gaze of the man you thought you hated just this morning. Chewing your plump bottom lip, you adjusted your hips to grind your cunt against Jack’s stiff cock. A delightful shiver spread through out your body when the underside of his cock, caught the hood of your needy clit. Jack sat, unmoving, and watching you get yourself off by rubbing your dripping pussy against him. You were making it hard for Jack to keep his cool.

 

Stilling your hips, he suppressed a laugh when you whined and looked up at him with a desperate and confused look. Keeping you still he leaned in close to your face, staring intently into your dazed and watery eyes. Studying your features, Jack noticed your eyes occasionally glancing down at his lips, while you licked yours. Not wasting another second, he pulled you in for a rough and hungry kiss. Just as he suspected, you melted easily into his affections. Slowly, he began guiding your hips back and forth, groaning as he felt your juicy cunt dripping on his cock.

 

Whimpering into the kiss, you wrapped your arms around Jack’s thick neck, allowing him to lift your hips up, and positioned his eager cock against your sopping pussy. Feeling the broad tip prodding at your entrance, you shivered against Jack’s body. Breaking away from the kiss, clear sparkling strands still connected both of your lips. Staring intently into each others eyes, you began to lower yourself down. Jack steadied your hips and groaned, his head tilting back. Finally bottoming out, he had to control himself from pounding you.

 

Never having someone of Jack’s size inside of you, it took a moment for your pussy to adjust to his girth. Looking up to Jack, he had his eyes squeezed shut and face red. Sitting up on his lap, your hands resting on his chest, you began to slowly grind your hips up and down his cock. A needy whimper bubbled up from your lips, when Jack reached between the two of you, and began to slowly rub your hard clit. Soon enough you started working your tight cunt up and down the older mans cock at a quicker pace.

 

When you were sinking back down, Jack’s hips roughly thrust up. A pleased growl escaped his throat when he felt the back of your throbbing cunt. Firmly keeping your hips pressed against his, he pulled you close to his chest. One arm wrapped around your back, and the other clutching your left ass cheek. He took control and guided your hips, making sure you bottomed out every time you plunged down to meet his thrusting hips. Crying out, you clung onto Jack, as he bounced you on his dick. Grunting, Jack grumbled out.

 

“You’re being so good, baby… I can feel you dripping down my cock.”

 

On a particularly rough thrust, you felt an orgasm suddenly crash in to you. Moaning and whining, your pussy gushed around him.

 

“God—fuck, baby, you’re such a messy girl.”

 

“I’m-! I’m sorry daddy! I-I can’t help it, y-your cock feels s-so good..-“

 

His thrusts became erratic, as he continued to use your trembling body like a sex toy. Clutching you close to his chest, he let out a gruff shout, body arching off the armchair. Clawing at your ass, he came inside you. Spanking and clutching your behind, he slumped back, breathing heavily. Jack stared at the ceiling, as he bit back a groan when he felt your stuffed cunt leaking excess cum down his softening cock.

 

Laying limp him on his chest, you felt Jack’s hand gently holding the back of your head. Slowly, Jack began slipping his softening cock out of your snug pussy. Groaning when your cunt seemed to tighten around him.

 

“Come on, baby… I’m not a young man anymore…”

 

Pouting, you nipped at Jack’s collar bone, and dragged your tongue up his neck. Grabbing your hips, Jack growled at the mischievous giggle that bubbled up from you. As you continued to place soft suckling kisses along his strong jawline, you felt Jack’s fingers digging harshly into your soft flesh. Pulling back, you gave Jack an impish smirk, feeling his cock harden once more.

 

“(Y/N)…”

 

Ignoring his warning tone, you pressed your soft body against his. Your hands snaking underneath his shirt, you gently scraped your nails across his solid muscles. Looking up at him with a look so innocent, it’s as if butter wouldn’t melt in your mouth. Pulling up his shirt, you continued to trail your dainty fingers across his abs and pecs. Tensing your lower half, you began to slowly roll your hips against his.

 

“You know… Despite being a creepy old man, you’re pretty hot.”

 

As soon as those words left your mouth, Jack jerked up, his bruising grip pulling you off his lap. Pushing you around, and forcing you to bend over the low coffee table. His hand pressed against your shoulder blades, pinning you firmly to the cold wood. Reeling his free hand back, he brought it down on your wiggling ass. Chuckling at the yelp that escaped your lips, he continued to bruise your poor ass.

 

Whimpering at moaning, you looked back at him. Stepping back for a moment, he pulled off his shirt, satisfied with the needy whine that came from you. Arching your back, and sticking your ass out, you shook your hips, in hopes of enticing the man to pound you into the coffee table. Rough hands grabbing your stinging cheeks, you stilled your wagging hips. Holding in a lecherous groan, he spread your full cheeks apart, exposing your tight puckered hole, and creamy, swollen cunt. Apparently he was staring for a bit too long, when your voice piped up.

 

“Did you fall asleep back there?" You simpered, before flashing him a devilish grin.

 

“Thinking about BINGO night at the nursing home?”

 

Sneering down at you, he pressed his cock against your swollen hole. Ramming into you, you let out a delighted whimper, as you positioned yourself so Jack could easily drill into you. Jack curled over your mewling form, as he continued plunging his cock into your drooling cunt.

 

“You just-ah fuck.. You just love pushing my buttons, don’t you?”

 

Before your could answer, Jack brought his hand between your trembling legs, and caught your throbbing clit between his fingers. Babbling incoherently, your eyes glazed over. Jack let out a breathy laugh when your sensitive body squirmed beneath him. Rolling your swollen bundle of nerves between calloused fingers, Jack let out a grunt, as he felt your cunt tighten and squirt around his cock. Groaning, he bit down on your shoulder as his hips stuttered against you, before stilling. Emptying his aching balls into your greedy cunt.

 

Resting for a few moments, Jack began pulling out, grunting, his cock still sensitive. Sitting back, he watched as his cum dripped down your thigh. Clicking his tongue, he swiped his fingers along your thigh, and pushed his cum back inside your tight pussy, ignoring your tired whine.

 

“Don’t waste daddy’s cum.” He grumbled, scooping up the rest of his milky cum that kept sliding out of you, and pulled you off the coffee table. With your limp body being supported by Jack, you couldn’t really squirm away as he pried open your mouth, to slip in his cum coated fingers. Too tired to put up a defiant act, you obediently sucked on his fingers. Once clean, Jack pulled his fingers away from your soft mouth. Letting out a content sigh, he nuzzled into your neck, before muttering.

 

“Still planning on going out?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·Daddy kink  
> ·Threesome (MMF)  
> ·Spitroasting  
> ·Oral sex  
> ·Orgasm denial  
> ·Multiple orgasms

A surprised grunt escaped Jack, as his knee jerked, jostling the kitchen table. Startled, your mother looked over at Jack’s flustered face. 

 

“Are you okay, honey?” 

 

Not looking at her, he nodded, his grip tightening around his coffee mug. 

 

“ ‘M fine..” 

 

From across the table, you scrolled through your phone, innocently nibbling away at a pop tart. He didn’t miss the kittenish grin you flashed to him, as you continued to rub your foot along his leg. He tried to kick your feet away, without much luck. Meeting his warning gaze, you just gave him a coy look, while you trailed your foot further up his thigh. Abruptly standing up, Jack left the kitchen. Your mother gave you a questioning look, and you just shrugged.

 

• 

 

When you were about to leave for class, you caught a glimpse of Jack, talking to someone on his phone. Not thinking too much about it, you made sure your mom was not around. Coming up from behind, you leaned over the back of the same couch he pinned you against last week. Brushing your soft lips against the shell of his ear, you gave it a teasing nip. 

 

“I’ll be off now, daddy..” Feeling satisfied with red creeping up his neck, you perked up and made your way out, not before yelling out to your mother that you were leaving. 

 

• 

 

You’ve been insufferable after that incident. Sure, there wasn’t any more hostility from you. But the lingering touches, indecent pictures sent to his phone, and the challenging grins, all while knowing full well, that Jack couldn’t do anything, was frustrating.

 

“Was that her?” A deep voice inquired over the phone. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Yup… That was her…”

 

Letting out a hearty laugh, the voice continued. “What do you need me to help you with, boy scout?”

 

• 

 

When arriving home, you couldn’t spot your mother’s car. Your stomach twisted, a mix of nervous excitement. Upon entering the house, you were met with silence. Shrugging it off, you kicked off your shoes, and dropped your bag on the couch. 

 

“Jack?” No response.

 

Huffing indignantly at the lack of your mother and Jack, you assumed they were out together. Making your way towards the kitchen you pulled out your phone, with the intent of shooting Jack a suggestive text. Before you could even start typing, you felt rough hands grip your waist. Assuming it was Jack, a mischievous smile quirked your lips, while you pressed your ass up against their crotch with a needy mewl. 

 

“There you are, you old pervert..”

 

'Jack' chuckled, and you instantly tensed up. That… Sounded nothing like Jack. Looking down, the hands bruising your waist definitely weren’t Jack’s. Dropping your phone in shock, you tried to turn your body, to scratch at the intruders face. 

 

“Get your disgusting hands off me! I swear to god, my stepdad will fuck you up! I’ll fuck you up!” You screeched, trashing around.

 

“Whoa chica, chill! Holy shit… He was right about you…” 

 

Finally, you felt his grip loosen when your nails managed to swipe his cheek. Stumbling forward, you whipped around to face the man. Tan skin, and alluring dark eyes… If this was a different situation, you’d probably try flirting. 

 

“Jesus, hermosa, you need to cut your nails…” 

 

“Maybe you should’ve thrown an old towel over her head before grabbing her.” A familiar voice sounded, just from behind you. 

 

Still in fight mode, you whipped around and swung at Jack, who easily caught your arm. “What the fuck, Jack?! You could’ve texted me that you had a friend over! I thought he wa—” 

 

Your rant was cut off by a calloused palm harshly groping your ass. Stilling, you looked back at the man you didn’t know. 

 

“D-did you…” The cocky smirk he gave you, made you shiver. “Are you just gonna let him touch me like that?!” 

 

Jack ignored you, and incapacitated your arms behind your back, forcing you to turn and face the other man. You didn’t struggle too much, but you couldn’t help but squirm under the attention of these two men. 

 

“Relax baby girl, Gabe’s an old war buddy of mine.” You shivered as Jack’s scarred lips teased your ear. 

 

“What does t-that have to do with anything…” You couldn’t bring yourself to meet the eyes of Gabe. 

 

“From what Jack said, you’ve been very needy. And he won’t admit it, but it’s obvious that you’re a bit too much to handle, it’s overwhelming the poor old man.” 

 

“You’re older than me, jackass…” Grumbled Jack, irked that you couldn’t help but giggle at Gabe’s playful jest at him. 

 

The prior rage you felt melted away, as you chewed the inside of your cheek. Could you handle two men at once? Relaxing against Jack, you turned your head to meet his icy gaze. Humming thoughtfully, you looked back over at Gabriel. You’d probably regret this… But… It could be fun… 

 

“B-but… I don’t want either of you to break a hip trying to keep up with me…”

 

• 

 

You let out a pathetic yelp, as you were roughly pushed into the hotel room, flinching when the door was slammed closed and locked. After riling up both men with passive aggressive remarks, and teasing touches throughout the hasty car ride, you couldn’t help but wonder if you bit off more than you can chew. 

 

“You know, your mother almost saw one of those pictures…” Jack’s hand gripped at your silky locks, forcing you to face his stony glare. “Do you enjoy making life hard for me? I thought I already put you in your place.”

 

Roughly turning you around, he walked you to the edge of the bed. Sitting down behind you, he snaked his both of his hands up your sweater. You couldn’t help but twitch when an other pair of hands caressed your soft thighs. 

 

Not breaking eye contact with you, Gabe pushed up your skirt, and prodded at your soaked panties. 

 

“Jesus, she’s already soaked…” He muttered against your thigh. 

 

“Of course she is, needy little sluts are always dripping.” Jack rumbled, pulling off your sweater. Letting out an embarrassed whine, you tried to close your legs, only to have Jack grip your thighs. Hoisting you onto his lap, he kept you still, as Gabe harshly ripped off your ruined panties. 

 

“H-hey! I really liked those!” Gabe bit your thigh at your impudent whining. 

 

Pulling back, Gabe then continued to pull off your skirt. With your lower half bare, Jack spread your thighs, exposing your dripping pink cunt to his friend. Feeling you shiver against his chest, the silver haired man couldn’t help but chuckle. Scooting back on the bed, Jack pulled your legs up to your heaving chest, folding you in half. 

 

Looking down at your flustered face, Gabe just gave you a wolfish grin, and began leaning down. Groaning, Gabe gave your cunt a slow broad lick. Quickly finding your hard clit, he latched on with a rough suck. Letting out a soft cry, your hands shot down, and grasped at Gabe’s dark hair. Growling against your swollen folds, he gripped the soft flesh of your thighs.

 

With Gabe taking control of your squirming legs, Jack let go of the back of your knees. Grabbing onto your bra, he harshly tugged it off. Once your soft breasts were free, Jack began to massage the soft mounds. After a few gently passes over your hardened nipples with his thumbs, he abruptly pinched down. A choked moan bubbled up from you, whining at Jack’s rough tugs.

 

“She’s so sensitive…” Gabe mused when he popped off your throbbing nub.

 

Rubbing the hood of your clit, Gabe began trailing soft kisses over your twitching midriff. Shooing Gabe’s hand away from your cunt, Jack roughly slipped in his middle and ring finger in. Hooking his fingers, he began abusing your g-spot, as his rough palm caught the hood of your clit. 

 

You would’ve let out a scream, if Gabe hadn’t pulled you in for a rough kiss. Whimpering, you were passive, letting Gabe dominate the kiss. When Gabe pulled away, you reached out and grasped his broad shoulders. Squirming around, you let out a soft whine. The two older men glanced at each other as you started to tense up, thighs shaking. Feeling your pussy pulse and tighten around his fingers, Jack quickly pulled away. Letting out a confused whine, you bucked your hips in a silent plea to get them to touch you. But you only got a sharp smack, right on your desperate soaked cunt. 

 

“Did you really think we’d let you cum?” Gabe mocked. Jack offered you his soaked fingers, which you eagerly accepted. Eyes watery, you looked up at Gabe. 

 

“Jack told me that you would try pulling that look on me.” His fingers began rubbing the bulge growing in his pants. Feeling you suck harder on his fingers, Jack let out a soft laugh, as he pulled away. 

 

“I think she wants to suck your cock, Gabe.” 

 

“Is that right?” His dark eyes raked over your squirming form. Nodding, you slipped out of Jack’s loosened grip, and crawled towards Gabe, who was stood up at the end of the bed. Reaching out to open his pants, Jack gave your ass a harsh smack, causing you to stop. 

 

“Use your words… Beg him.” You looked back, your soft lips pursed into a pout. Turning back to face Gabe, you stared up at him. 

 

“I… Please…” You whined. 

 

“Please? Please what? I can’t give you what you want if you’re not specific…” Gabe ran his fingers through your hair, which calmed your nerves. Licking your lips, you tried once again. 

 

“P-please let me suck your cock! I’ll make you feel really good, Gabe! Please!” 

 

“Aww, well, if you really want it…” Your mouth started to water, when Gabe undid his pants. Pushing his pants and boxers down his thick thighs, you unconsciously licked your lips at his throbbing cock that bobbed in front of your face. Gabe’s cock wasn’t as long as Jacks, but it certainly had more girth, which worried you a bit. 

 

“Open your mouth, and stick out that cute pink tongue.” 

 

While obeying his order, you felt Jack’s fingers casually brushing up against your sensitive pussy. Gabe muttered a praise, as he gave your tongue a few slaps with his heavy cock, before slipping in. Immediately, you began to hungrily lick the underside of Gabe’s member. Groaning at your enthusiasm, he gently stroked your hair, allowing you to go at your own pace. 

 

Swirling your soft tongue against the spongey head, you brought up one hand to stroke the shaft. 

 

“Ahhh fuck, goddamn, you’re a lucky man, Jack.” Groaning, Gabe tilted his head back, and began to shallowly thrust into your suckling mouth. 

 

“It’s all fun and games, till she’s flashing her panties to you in public.” 

 

Kneeling behind you, Jack had already stripped off his clothes. One hand on his cock, and the other gripping your ass, he began to tease your wet pussy with the head of his cock. Whimpering around Gabe’s shaft, you spread your thighs a bit more, and tried pushing back, in an attempt to get Jack to slide into your pulsing hole. However, a bruising smack made you still. 

 

Looking up at Gabe with pleading eyes, you relaxed your throat, and began to slowly swallow his cock. A deep moan reverberated through Gabe, his fingers massaging your scalp. 

 

“Good girl… Good—Ahh fuck… Good girl…” 

 

Jack harshly dug his fingers into your hips, stilling your wiggling hips. Lining up his hard cock against your sopping pussy, he roughly pushed in and began drilling into you. Pushing you forward, forcing you to take in more of Gabriel’s cock. Bringing your hands up, you dug your nails into Gabe’s thighs, trying to pull back. Unperturbed by your struggles, both men continued to pound into your shaking form. Struggling to breath, you whine around Gabe’s throbbing cock. 

 

“Shiiiit, I can feel you throb around my cock, baby girl… God, f-fuck! You love this don’t you?” Jack growled out. “Fuck, you’re already about to cum, huh? Jesus Christ…” Pulling back quickly, Jack watched as Gabe violated your throat. 

 

Face tense, and sweating, Gabe continued to drill his cock down your throat. Looking down at your dazed face, he kept you pressed up against his groin. Even when your unfocused eyes began to roll back, you were still sucking feverishly around him. 

 

Finally pulling you off of his saliva coated dick, you began coughing as you tried to catch your breath. 

 

“You did so much better this time.” Jack praised, while Gabe affectionately scratched your scalp. 

 

Easily lifting you up, you clutched the tan shoulders of Gabe. Hoisting you up, he pressed the head of his cock up against your pussy. Whimpering, you held on tight. Slowly, Gabe began to slowly pierce you on his thick shaft. Nuzzling into his chest, you didn’t put up much of a fight, when you felt Gabe spread your ass cheeks. With Gabe bottoming out in your cunt, you felt Jack trying to push into your tight ring of muscles. 

 

Whining, you squirmed around once Jack was able to penetrate your tight ass. Jack pressed an uncharacteristically gentle kiss behind your ear. 

 

“It’s okay, relax, we got you…”

 

Letting out a shaky breath, you nodded. Biting your lower lip once Jack was fully sheathed inside of you. Whimpering, you couldn’t tell if you loved feeling of being stuffed, or if it was too much. 

 

With Jack holding your hips, and Gabe steadying your upper body, they both began to thrust in and out of you. Slowly at first, but gradually both war vets started pounding into your soft pliable body.

 

“Fffuck—I can feel you dripping all over us…” Jack groaned, biting into your shoulder, speeding up his thrusts. Jack pulled you too his chest, as Gabe propped your legs up and over his shoulders, effectively pinning you between the two. 

 

At the mercy of the two significantly stronger men, you just clung on to Gabe’s forearms, as they continued using you. Rumbling, Gabe’s thrusts began to stutter when your cunt tightened and gushed around him and Jack. A lewd moan left your sore throat, as they fucked you through your sudden orgasm, straight into an other one. Squirming around, you let out a soft whine. 

 

“W-wait a s-second! I…Mnnn…F-Fuck! S-slow down..!” Arching your back you cried out, when Jack’s hand slipped around your waist, and rubbing harsh circles on your throbbing clit. 

 

“What’s wrong baby? Can’t—ahhh shit… Can’t keep up?” Gabe breathed out, jackhammering into your swollen walls. 

 

Mewling pathetically, you grabbed Jack’s wrist, trying to pull him away from your oversensitive nub. Unperturbed by your struggling, Jack roughly bit down on your shoulder, his thrusts becoming sloppy.

 

“Fuuuck, look at you…” Gabe roughly tugged your hair, forcing you to look up at him. Grinning at your dazed tear stained face, Gabe's thrusts started to stutter. “You gonna cum again? You really are a shameless slut, aren’t you?” He growled, feeling your soft walls tighten around him like a vice. 

 

A choked out sob left your trembling lips, when you were forced to cum one last time. With your body tensing up and squirting messily, both men couldn’t hold back. Both bottomed out, stuffing you with their thick cum.

 

“Shit… Your so good at milking cock…” Jack panted, pulling away from you. Still clinging onto Gabe’s hard body, you nuzzled into his tan chest. Lifting your trembling body off of him, Gabriel laughed tiredly at your childish whine. 

 

“Take care of her, Gabe… I… Fuck, I need a minute…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·Oral  
> ·Semi-public sex  
> ·Dirty talk  
> ·Humiliation

This morning started off great. Instead of being woken up by the bright morning sun shining in through the window, or a hungover spouse, Jack was roused from his sleep by a wet, hot sensation swallowing his hardening cock.

 

Hearing Jack finally begin to stir, you pulled off his cock, with a lewd pop. Nuzzling into his thigh, you peered up at him. Trailing your dainty fingers up and down his throbbing dick, you placed soft kisses atop his muscular thigh.

 

“Good morning, daddy!” You simpered, lashes fluttering.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ….” His voice was low and raspy. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he propped himself up on his elbows. Meeting your gaze, he watched as you teased kisses up his throbbing member. “A-Ahh shit…” He muttered.

 

Reaching the engorged tip, you teased your tongue against the weeping slit. A pleased hum bubbled up from you, while you happily licked and suckled on Jack’s cock. Feeling him tangle his fingers in your hair, he began to urge you to swallow down more of his cock. Already expecting this, you relaxed your throat, allowing him to slide further past your plump, peachy lips.

 

Guiding your head up and down his throbbing cock, he let out a strained groan when you easily swallowed him down, with minimal gagging. Soon your nose pressed up against his neat patch of silver coarse hair. Looking down at you, he let out an instinctive growl. Despite your lips being pulled taught around his girth, you managed to slip your tongue out, just enough for you to lave at his tight, swollen sac.

 

“F-fuck, baby, you’re doing so… So good..” He managed to hiss out. “Such a good girl, waking daddy up like this—Hnng!” With his grasp on your hair loosening, you were able to bob your head along his cock at a quick, eager pace. Already feeling him tense up, you quickly pulled away. Watching in perverted awe, you admired the flushed look on Jack’s face as his thick, creamy cum erupted onto his sculpted abdomen.

 

Coming down him his intense high, Jack slouched back onto the bed. As his breathing calmed down, he let out a soft grunt when you dragged your soft tongue along his softening cock and up to his midriff, lapping up his cum.

 

“And you say I’m messy…” You teased, hopping up to straddle his chest.

 

“Shut up, girl.” Jack muttered, his hands on your hips. Gazing up at your puckish expression, he couldn’t fight back the amused smirk tugging at his lips. Landing a swift smack on your thigh, Jack slid his arms underneath your legs. Yanking you further up his torso, he planted soft kisses along your inner thigh. Lifting up the front of your oversized, he revealed your bare cunt. Glancing up at your bashful expression, he rose a brow.

 

“I don’t want to ruin an other pair of panties…” You said, before pausing for a moment. “Speaking of which… Gabe was the one who ripped them, so… He owes me!”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jack nipped at your thigh. “I’ll buy you a new pair, no need to bother Gabe.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be weird though? Girls usually don’t go buying lingerie with their step-dad tagging along.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jack mumbled, pulling you up further, till your soft pussy hovered above his face. “I'll take care of it.” He chuckled as you shivered above him. “For now, shut up, and let daddy enjoy his little girl's sweet cunt.”

 

•

 

And now, here you are, at a mall in the next town over. Stepping inside the crowded mall, Jack grabbed your shoulder to stop you. Turning to face him, you gave him a questioning look. Reaching into his wallet, he pulled out a little black card that made your face light up. As you reached for the card, Jack held it up just out of your reach.

 

“Panties only. And don’t think that this will become a regular thing.” His stern voice and cold stare sent shivers running down your spine.

 

“Alright…” You managed to stutter out. Smiling sheepishly, you looked off to the side. “I’ll be good, daddy…”

 

Satisfied with your demure response, he dropped the card into your delicate hands. “Of course you will.”

 

•

 

Maybe it was stupid of Jack to leave you alone with his card, but he didn’t want to wait around awkwardly in a store filled with lace and frills. While he did trust you to some degree, he didn’t wander off too far. He felt the need to keep a close eye on the storefront, making sure you didn’t try sneaking off to other stores with his card.

 

While waiting for you to come out, his phone vibrated incessantly. Clicking his tongue, he assumed it was your mother. However, upon pulling out his phone, he was met with bad grammar and emoji’s instead of an interrogation.

 

 **oki now i know u only said panties.. buuuuut..** 😍💙

 

Before he could fully process your text, you sent a picture. His breath hitched. In the picture, you were standing in front of the full length mirror, illuminated by the soft warm lighting. Your face deceivingly innocent.

 

Scantily clad in a powder blue babydoll with a delicate white frilly trim adorning the smooth silk. The soft see through length was split down the middle, exposing your soft midriff, and a pair of blue panties adorned with white lace, topped with an adorable little silk bow on the front.

 

**im in the last dressing room to the right btw 😘**

**also try not to bring too much attention to urself…cuz creepy old guys sneaking into female dressing rooms get thrown in jail**

**omfg but ur mugshot would look hot tho** 😏

 

•

 

You were just about to send an other text when there was a soft knock on the door. Perking up, you unlocked and peeked through the door. The broad figure of your step-father nudged you back while he slipped into the dressing room stall, locking the door behind him. It’s surprising that he managed to get back here without raising any alarms. How could someone so large and intimidating, slink past anyone? Maybe it’s best not to think about it too much.

 

“Do you text like a bimbo on purpose? Can’t you say all that you need in one text, instead of spamming?”

 

Letting out an indignant huff, you turned away from him. “Oh come on, it’s a text, not an essay. What kinda boring asshole texts all proper and serious like…” You muttered, cheeks burning.

 

Chuckling, Jack skirted around you and plopped down next to your discarded pile of clothes. Leaning forward to grab your wrist, he began pulling you closer, till you were standing between his knees.

 

“Quit pouting, and let daddy look at you.” His voice dropped into a husky whisper. Large calloused hands snuck underneath the pastel blue gossamer and ghosted lightly over your sides. Humming in approval, Jack began to turn you around, his greedy gaze raking over you. The picture didn’t do you justice.

 

Suddenly tugging you back, Jack sat you onto his lap. His rough hands continued to trail along your soft skin, stopping periodically to play with the white lacey frills on the panties. Resting his chin on your shoulder, he stared at your guys' reflection.

 

“Look at you… So pretty and soft…” Jack’s fingers began to slowly tug your panties down your thighs. Once around your ankles, you kicked them to the side. Reaching up, you began to pull off the top, only for Jack to stop you.

 

“Keep it on.” You could only nod obediently.

 

Despite the aching heat beginning to curl between your thighs, you couldn’t focus on Jack’s soft touches. The occasional chatter of strangers, and shuffling of clothes and hangars put you on edge. However all that changed when his fingers dipped between your supple thighs. Forcing your legs further apart, Jack’s finger teased around your wet pink hole.

 

“Oh fuck, your cute little cunt is begging to be stuffed.” His warm breath tickled your ear as he swallowed thickly.

 

Bringing both hands down to your pussy, he spread your flushed lips apart, completely exposing your dripping pussy. Your tiny hole squeezed around nothing, and your clit began to swell, peeking out shyly from beneath its hood. Shrinking back into Jack’s chest, you averted your gaze to the wooden flooring beneath you.

 

“Acting all shy… Where’s that feisty little bitch huh? All bark, no bite.” He murmured, while inching his index finger towards your needy hole. Though barely pressing into you, Jack could feel your desperate pussy trying to pull in his finger.

 

“Come on, you want it… You want daddy to be balls deep inside you, with several strangers walking in and out of the stalls nearby…” He nipped your ear.

 

Whimpering pathetically, Jack abruptly turned you around, fixing your legs so you straddled him. Roughly grabbing the back of your delicate neck, he jerked you in for a desperate and hot kiss. Eagerly clutching his firm shoulders, you melted underneath his touch.

 

One hand holding your hip, the other reaching between you, Jack began to release his throbbing cock. Feeling his warm cock pressed up against your cunt, you immediately began to roll your hips against him. Letting out a breathy growl, Jack grabbed your ass, to still your hips. Squirming around on his lap, your whining was cut short by him abruptly standing up to press you up against the cold mirror.

 

“You need to be quiet…” Jack ground out, forcing your trembling legs to wrap around his waist. With you secured around him, one hand trailed up your stomach and over the babydoll top and stopped at your neck. “Can you be quiet for daddy?”

 

Not trusting your voice, you nodded vehemently. One hand wrapped firmly around your neck, and one groping your soft plump ass, Jack rutted his hips against you. The slippery head of his cock finally managed to slip inside of you. Letting out a soft gasp, you bucked your hips.

 

“Fuck… You want daddy’s cock so badly, you barely need any prep, huh?” Letting go of your neck, he covered your mouth as he harshly pierced you on his throbbing cock.

 

Your legs tensed up, your soft mewls muffled behind his hand. It was all too much at once, the burning of your walls and pressure on your cervix made you whimper. Tearing up, you dug your fingers into his chest in an attempt to push him away. His grip on you tightened to keep you from getting away.

 

In contrast to his rough hold on you, Jack trailed soft kisses up and down your neck and shoulder. Feeling you calm down a bit, he began thrusting up into you. Keeping his hand over your soft lips, he crowded you closer to the mirror, continuing to rut faster into your smaller figure.

 

Jack couldn’t be more thankful for the babbling of the other women, and the generic pop music that was playing through the store speakers. Usually he adored the sounds you made, he loves forcing those pathetic little whimpers and whorish moans from your trembling lips. But he didn’t want any interruptions from nosy strangers. Yet, being caught by a nosy customer is the least of his worries.

 

Feeling his phone vibrating in his coat pocket, he growled into your neck. Taking his hand off your mouth, he fumbled around a bit before bringing out his phone. Spotting your mothers caller I.D. on the screen Jack let out an annoyed sigh. Answering, he pressed the phone against his ear, his thrusts slowing down to a lazy pace.

 

“Yeah?” From his tone, no one would guess that he was balls deep inside his step-daughter.

 

_“Hey hun! Where are you?”_

 

“I’m… Out, running errands… Do you need anything?”

 

You pouted, upset that she was taking attention away from you. Hooking your legs firmly around his waist, you clutched his shoulders as you grinded against him. While out was easy to tune out their conversation, you were bothered by the lack of attention. Muffling your whines into his chest, you clawed at his broad shoulders.

 

_“Oh! Alright, anyways… Have you seen (Y/N)?”_

 

“No, why?”

 

_“Just wondering, her car is in the drive way, but she isn’t here.”_

 

“Uh, she probably got picked up by friends or something…”

 

With you clinging onto him and whining, Jack let out an exasperated sigh. Holding the phone up with his shoulder, both of his hands trailed down to your waist. Your mother continued to ramble on, all the while Jack’s bruising grip on your waist held you still, as he suddenly began rutting into you like a man possessed just to quiet your needy mewls.

 

“Ah f-fuck…“ He struggled to keep his tone even when your creamy cunt squeezed around his throbbing dick.

 

_“Huh? What’s wrong, what happened?”_

 

You muffled a snicker into Jack’s chest, only for him to dig his blunt nails into your supple ass.

 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” He managed to grit out.

 

_“Well… If you say so… I gotta go now, but remember our date tonight!”_

 

“Yeah, got it, see you tonight.” Right after his curt response, he ended the call. Catching his phone before it fell, he hastily shoved back into his jacket. Focusing his attention back to you, he shot a hand up to grip your hair. Pulling you away from his chest, he slid out of you. Turning you around, he pulled your hips flush against his.

 

You squirmed around, the cold mirror felt harsh against your heated flesh. Placing your palms flat by your head, you curved your back. Desperate to be stuffed, you wagged your hips against him as a silent plea.

 

Towering over you, Jack gripped your hips. Holding the base of his swollen red cock, he teased the head up and down your wet pussy. Curling over your quivering body, he nuzzled into your shoulder.

 

“So needy…” His voice was low and soft. “You really love daddy's cock, huh?” He smiled, amused by how you tried to angle and buck your hips against him. Teasing the head of his cock against your throbbing clit, Jack reached up to slide his calloused hand over your mouth. Slowly pushing into your tight cunt, he bit back a groan feeling your hot walls grip around him. Slipping an arm underneath you, he kept you steady as he began pumping into you.

 

It was a struggle to keep yourself from crying out. You could barely hold back your whimpers when Jack pinned you flat against the mirror as he continued to pound into you. As he bore into you, Jack abruptly pulled you back, and hoisted you up. Holding the back of your thighs, he kept your back pressed to against his chest. Growling, Jack stared at the lewd reflection in front of him.

 

Without Jack covering your mouth, you brought your own hand up to muffle the whimpers that bubbled up. As he continued to drop you down on his cock, you felt yourself losing control when you met his gaze. Staring at the shameless display in the mirror, you felt your face burn and your chest constrict.

 

Jack’s fingers dug into the soft fleshy thighs, keeping you exposed. Your legs forced apart, and pressed up against your chest, you could see the explicit sight of your soft pink cunt, stretched around Jack’s throbbing dick. Your slick shining in the fluorescent lights as it trailed down, coating his heavy sac. Your clit red and pulsing with need.

 

“Fuck… Look at that… My baby girl creaming herself in public…” His lewd whispers made you squirm. Lolling your head to the side, you looked back towards him.

 

“You love this, don’t you? Ahh f-fuck, yeah, you love when daddy uses you like a sex toy… Move your hand, let daddy kiss his little girl.” A perverted grin tugged at his lips as he stared down at your teary doe eyes.

 

With your shaky hand sliding off your mouth, Jack dipped down to nip at your lower lip right before sliding his tongue between your parted lips. Swallowing your needy whimpers, Jack settled down on the bench. Pulling away from you, he leaned back.

 

Chewing your lower lip, you tucked your legs underneath you. Bracing your hands on his knees, you grinded down on his cock before working your self up and down. You could already feel that familiar tense heat settling in your cunt. Digging your nails into Jack’s jeans, you teasingly swirled your hips against him before completely sitting down on his hard cock. Feeling the blunt head of his dick poking your cervix, you felt your lower half twitch involuntarily, flinching away from the sharp sensation.

 

Grunting, Jack’s hands settled on your hips. Urging you to continue moving, he worked you up and down his swollen cock. Tilting his head back, he let out a heavy sigh when you took control and bounced yourself on him. Shifting his gaze back down, he gripped your ass, spreading you open. Biting back a groan, he admired how your tight pussy swallowed his thick cock. Bringing his thumb towards your puckered asshole, he shuddered, feeling you tighten around him.

 

Feeling your orgasm quickly approaching, you leaned back into Jack’s chest. Whimpering, you continued to grind yourself against him.

 

“Daddy… I’m… I’m so close, daddy, please…”

 

Jack could barely hear your soft plea, but he knew what you wanted. Wrapping his arms tight around your middle, he slouched down a bit to plant his feet firmly against the floor. He immediately humped up against your plush ass. Both hands flying to your mouth, you quieted your sounds. Bouncing you up and down on his cock like a madman, Jack let out an almost feral growl against your shoulder as you began tensing up. Your swollen pink pussy clamping around his turgid dick as you came. Your body shook and convulsed atop of Jack as he continued to thrust up into you, before stilling. His fingers tightened painfully around your sides as his cock twitched, filling up your greedy cunt with his thick load.

 

Still shivering, you fell limp against his heaving chest. Before you could fully calm down, Jack manipulated your limp body to lay on your back, he lifted up your hips. His rough touch made you whine, but you interrupted yourself with a shaky gasp when Jack slurped up the creamy mess between your thighs. Thankfully he decided to avoid your sensitive nub this time.

 

“Dirty old man…” You whispered as he made sure you were thoroughly cleaned. Trailing his wet lips up your body, he brought his fingers up to open your mouth. Reaching your mouth, he slipped his tongue between your swollen lips.

 

Pulling away from you, he tucked his cock back into his jeans. Placing a chaste kiss on your forehead he sat you up properly.

 

“Good girl… So good for this ‘dirty old man'…” Letting out a content sigh, Jack smirked. “I’ll turn a blind eye if you want splurge a bit here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might add on more chapters, idkk


End file.
